Bilbo Baggins has a daughter
by Lathril.Luinwe
Summary: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. Lathril Luinwe part dwarf part elf was adopted at the age of 3 by Bilbo. A strange Wizard named Gandalf shows up asking them both to join in an adventure . When she accepted she didn't think she would be travelling with a group a rowdy dwarves. She also didn't expect to fall love in the leader of the company. Thorin/OC my first fanfic. RXR please XD
1. an unexpected wake up call

Bilbo Baggins has daughter Lathril Luinwe. She is a 26 yeah old half dwarf half Elf. She was adopted at the age of 3 by Bilbo after her parents were killed trying to protect Erebor from Smaug. When A strange Wizard named Gandalf shows up asking them both to join in the quest to reclaim Erebor . When she accepted she didn't think she would be travelling with a group a rowdy dwarves. She also didn't expect to fall love in the leader of the company Thorin Oakensheild.

I had been asleep for the past two days, I had caught a cold and Bilbo my adopted father insisted I sleep it off, so that is what I did. When I awoke to the sounds of laughter and Bilbo's frustrated voice, I raised her head to see it was dark outside my little round window. Of course being the idiot I am I became curious and got out of bed shuddering at the feel of my bare feet on the cold floor. I walked to the wardrobe and dressed myself in a pair of black traveling tights and a gray short sleeve tunic, along with a pair of combat boots. I left my room to find a rather large group of dwarves running about the house. They were drinking, laughing, and all in all… Having one hell of a good time.

When I entered the dining room, where everyone was just finishing supper, Every one stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I wasn't one for drawing attention to myself, and i didn't mean to. But its kinda hard not to when you're the size a she-dwarf with the bone structure and beauty of an elf. I tried to gather the courage to say something, anything.

"Um…. Hi." I blushed lightly as the dwarves sized her up. When out of no where the curious, and youngest dwarf asked a rather blunt question. "What are you?". Ori asked with a look of confusion. I wasn't sure if I should answer him or not, but then decided it would be rude not to. "I am part Drawf Part elf…Hence my lack of beard." I gave a sly smirk and walked away to find Bilbo. The dwarves sat in a stunned silence. As I walked away I heard one of them yell "What!". I just smirked and kept walking. That's when I heard the clinking of knifes and forks hitting each other and Bilbo saying. "Don't do that you'll blunt them!." And then came the singing. I stared in complete shock unable to speak or move as plates started flying through the air. Poor Bilbo looked as if he might pop a vein.


	2. prince broodyMcbroody pants

Once again I own nothing except for Lathril RxR please XD

When the song had ended there was a demanding knock at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the door. "He's here." Gandalf said looking slightly weary. I poked my head out from the dinning room and watched as Gandalf opened the door. I stared at the man in the doorway who I knew to be Thorin Oakensheild, and I guess he noticed because he had stopped talking to Gandalf and in my opinion, insulting Bilbo and turned to me. "Who is this?" Thorin asked staring at me with a clear expression of distrust. I was then dragged out in front of him by none other than Fili and Kili. Making sure to glare daggers at them before turning to Thorin with a quick bow. "My name is Lathril Luinwe Bilbo's daughter." I puffed out my chest a bit and stood tall, my attempt at looking confident failed as Thorin took it as a challenge. Thorin moved to stand directly in front of me. He was nearly three inches taller but the way he looked at me mad me feel like I was two feet tall. "And what are you? Cause you are clearly no Hobbit." He said as he glared at me. When of course Bilbo, forever known for saying things at the wrong time. "What's that supposed to mean!" He raised his voice slightly which quickly caught every one except the intimidating dwarf king's attention. I looked to see Thorin still glaring and quickly answered. "I am part dwarf part elf." She quickly realized her mistake when Thorin Jumped back and gave me a look of pure hatred and disgust. "She has nothing to do with the reason we do not like elves Thorin. I believe she would do well on this quest." Gandalf chimed in to defuse the tension building between Thorin and I. Thorin's head turned to Gandalf so quickly im surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Absolutely not!" Thorin's loud voice made Fili, Kili, and I jump two feet in the air as Bilbo let out a surprised yelp. "Just because you have something against the woodland elves, doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. I didn't ask to be part elf." I said looking at Thorin with tears in her eyes. It wasn't the first time she wasn't excepted by dwarves, the elves did the same thing. She was cast out. Thorin looked at her and his gaze softened. "I'm sorry." Thorin hugged her lightly and then walked off towards the living room. She stood in shock and Fili and Kili exchanged looks and began playfully nudging each other while giving her a mischievous grin. "What?" I asked when I finally came out of it. The way they were looking at me made me uncomfortable. "Nothing." The two replied in unison still grinning like idiots. " Oh… Sod off!" I yelled at them going to my room and slamming the door. But just before the door shut Fili and Kili let out a yelp as I heard some ones hand connect with their heads. I stifled a laugh and sat on my bed looking out the window.


	3. a strange moment and a stranger dream

Sorry I know the story probably sucks. I'm new to this in case you couldn't tell XD I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LATHRIL RXR please

I came out of my room when I heard a low humming. I followed the sound into the living room to see all the dwarves looking into the fire and humming. Then I heard him. Thorin began to sing the misty mountains cold, he was amazing. His voice overpowered all the other dwarves and all I could hear was him. The sound of his voice reverberated through my chest. causing a tugging feeling in my stomach as my heart rate picked up. It was then that I realized he was staring back at me. '_Oh no he caught me'_ I thought as a began to panic. I quickly turned and headed towards the dinning room. It wasn't until I felt another presence in the room that I had realized the song had ended and everyone had gone to bed. I spun around quickly to find myself face to face with none other than prince broodyMcbroody pants himself. _'Oh great' _I tried to turn and walk away when his firm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He stared at me for a moment before he quickly pulled me to him and crashed his lips upon mine. I let out a yelp of surprise and tried pushing on his chest to get away. But he was determined, eventually I gave up and melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss resting a calloused hand on my cheek. My knees began to feel weak and then I realized this had to stop. I shoved him hard and took off for my room slamming the door and locking it behind me. I pressed my back to the door, sliding down till I sat on the cold hardwood floor of my room. _'What the hell was that!' _My breathing slowed and then I decided. I am going on this quest. I stood and went to get my contact from Balin.

**Thorin's POV**

I stood in the dinning room staring at the spot where she had just been standing. I didn't know what had come over me or why I had done what I did. _'What is wrong with her…. What's wrong with me_!' I had seen her staring at me as I sang. When she rushed out like that I had only gone to see if she was ok. Why did I kiss her like that?.

**Lathril's POV**

As soon as Balin gave me the contract I signed it without even reading it. I knew Bilbo hadn't signed it, but I was going on this quest weather he liked it or not. Balin had given me a strange look, but I didn't care. I then went to my room and launched myself onto the bed finally realizing how tired I really was. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

'_The dream was strange. I was in a room lit by a hearth and a few candles. When I looked around the only thing in the room was two night stands, a wardrobe, and a large four poster bed with flower petals on the strewn across the bed. I heard the door open behind me, then close and the lock clicked. I didn't dare turn to see who it was. Two strong arms were now wrapped around my midsection. I blushed a rather ungraceful shade of red as hot kisses were trailed down the back my of my neck. He then quickly spun me around to face him. That's when I saw that it was Thorin. He kissed me again, but this kiss was different then the one we shared in the dinning room. It was passionate and hungry. His hands slid down to my hips, his right hand pulling up my night dress. I squirmed slightly at the excitement building in my chest and lower abdomen. His left hand slid up my thigh slowly. Just as he was about to reach my womanhood I was jerked awake my a firm hand shaking me lightly.'_

I quickly opened my eyes to see Fili and Kili hovering over me. I jumped up after they had scared me half to death quickly trying to get out of bed. By the time I had realized my legs were tangled in the blanket it was to late. THUD!. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the hardwood floor flat on my stomach. Fili and Kili were to caught up in their laughing fit to help. I tried to untangle myself, only causing them to laugh more. When I finally got up I chased them out of my room and into the dinning room, throwing a few nasty curses at them as we went. They disappeared into the dinning room and without looking where I was going I crashed into Bofur sending both of us to the floor on our asses. " Oh Bofur I am sooo sorry." I quickly got up and held and hand out to help him up as well. He waved me off and stood grinning like a fool. " It's alright lass, I know im adorable but you ain't got to throw yourself at me." He chuckled and gave me a wink before walking away. I turned bright red as the rest of the company began to laugh. Even Dwalin cracked a smile. "OH shut up!" I yelled before I began to laugh a little myself. No matter what anyone says, when dwarves start laughing like that. Its contagious.

I shook my head and turned to walk out of the room. Just my luck I crashed into Thorin. He stared at me for a moment in a slight state of shock before lifting me off the ground by my collar, patting me on the head, and walked away. I felt the heat rise up my neck and into my cheeks as I remembered the dream. I quickly went to me room and packed my things for the quest as quickly as I could to distract myself from thinking about it.


	4. Jealous much

Please review and let me know if I should continue, or just stop my nonsense XD. Once again I own nothing!

Once I had finished packing my things, I changed into a pair of riding pants, a brown knitted sweater and a pair of hiking boots. I looked myself over in the mirror beside my wardrobe. Scrunching my nose slightly, I grabbed my hair brush and began attacking the tangled black hair. Sometimes I really hated myself for keeping my hair as long as it was. I threw it in a ponytail, and sighed as it still reached the middle of my back. My sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of a goodnights sleep. I left my room with my pack and headed outside to meet the others. When I had walked out the front door, I found that there were only 16 ponies. I looked around for a moment, not sure how this was going to work. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Kili looking down at me from his saddle. "You can ride with me lass." He gave a charming smirk. I snorted and made my way over to Bofur.

"Erm….Bofur. Do you mind if I ride with you?" I asked blushing lightly.

"Not at all!" He gave a bright smile that cause me to giggle as he helped me onto the pony. I looked to see Kili staring at me in shock, and Fili laughing so hard he fell off his pony. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then proceeded to ignore him. As we left the shire Bofur was going around and asking everyone to place a bet on weather Bilbo would show up or not. I bet he would, as did Gandalf. After everyone had placed their bets we rode for about half an hour before I could hear someone yelling for us to stop. I knew it was Bilbo, my eyes began to sting from lack of sleep so without a second thought I promptly placed my head on Bofur's back and passed out.

**Third persons POV **

Once Bilbo was on a pony and they continued riding, something caught Thorin's attention. He looked to see Lathril resting her head on Bofurs back, sleeping peacefully. Anger rose in his chest as he quickly looked back to the path in front of him. His face contorted into an expression of pure rage, not directed at anyone in particular. Thorin felt some ones gaze burning into the back of his skull. He turned to see Dwalin smirking at him. Dwalin had watched Thorins reaction to Lathril and Bofur and couldn't help but smirk at their king. Thorin shot a glare at Dwalin, but he just chuckled to himself. Thorin turned to balin to see the same smirk that Dwalin had on his face. Thorin huffed and kicked his heels on the pony's side causing it to speed up slightly.


	5. dreams come true

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Had some issues at school to take care of. Well here's chapter 5, enjoy. I own nothing except for Lathril.

I was awoken by a gentle shake from Bofur who, unlike Fili and Kili, tried hard not to startle me. I raised my head from off of his back and looked around in a bit of a daze. I looked up to see Bofur grinning.

"We will be camping here lass." He said as he helped me off the pony.

"T-Thanks." I gave him a quick smile and unloaded my stuff from the pony. I asked everyone if they needed help but they all waved me off. When I asked Dwalin and Balin, Dwalin just gave me a sly grin and Balin winked as they walked away. I stood frozen on the spot for a moment before shaking my head and turning to walk away. When I turned I nearly jumped out of my skin. Fili and Kili were standing there grinning.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated. They exchanged a look and walked away snickering. _What the hell. _I thought and turned to go help Bombur with supper. I sat beside the plump dwarf and watched him peel a carrot. Looking at him closely, his red hair and body shape kind of reminded me of my uncle when he was alive.

"Would you like some help there Bombur?" He jumped a bit as if he hadn't noticed I was there until now.

"No that's alright lass, how's about ya' go over and try to calm Thorin down." He smiled and went back to what he was doing as I looked up to see Thorin and Gandalf in a heated argument and Thorin looking like he was going to pop a vein. Gandalf stormed past me on my way over to Thorin. I tuned everything out as I tried to figure out something I could say to calm down the brooding prince.

"Um Thorin…. Is everything alright?" I asked wearily. He didn't reply, just stood there staring at what was left of one of the walls. I reached out my hand hesitantly and took his rough calloused had in my own soft delicate one. He jumped slightly and looked down at our hands then back up at me. He had a mask on his face trying to hide whatever emotion he was feeling, but the confusion in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Would you like to help me search the perimeter of the camp site?" He asked, looking away and hiding his face. I smiled as I felt a blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks. I gave his hand a light squeeze. "Sure." He looked down at me and gave a small smirk.

As we walked the perimeter of the camp I had realized I was still holding his hand. I blushed crimson red and quickly let go. The action caused him to turn and look at me. Furrowing his eyebrows, as if deep in thought, he stared at me for a moment. I became slightly uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away. Before I had time to react he pinned my back against a tree. I stared up at him confusion written all over my face. He stared back at me before leaning in slowly and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I gasped lightly and attempted to push him away again, but that was like trying to knock a tree over with your bare hands. After a moment I gave in and began kissing him back, resting the palms of my hands on his chest as his found my waist. His hot tongue brushed against my lips sending sparks through my entire body. I allowed him entrance and our tongues began the battle for dominance that I knew I had already lost. His beard was rough and tickled when he kissed me. I lightly nipped his bottom lip allowing a moan to escape my throat as his hands gripped my waist tightly. He let out a sound similar to a growl as I released his lip. I looked into his lust clouded eyes and let out a yelp of surprise as he brought me to the grassy forest floor. Without hesitation he began placing wet, hot kissed down my neck while sliding his hand up and down my side slowly. I moaned lightly as he removed his furs placing them under my head, before slowly working on getting my sweater off. I blushed as I untied the string holding the top of his shirt together. Once it was undone I ran my hands down the exposed skin of his chest. He shivered at my touch and let out another growl removing the rest of my clothing and handing me his coat to cover up with. I looked away when I realized he was undressing. I shivered nervously and he got under his coat with me. He pressed his body against mine, the close proximity of our naked bodies causing a shiver to run through me. He then began kissing down my neck and collar bone stopping at my breasts. He smirked at me before taking one of my already hard nipples into his mouth flicking his tongue across it. I let out a moan, gripping his shoulders tightly. He then stopped and moved to do the same to the other one. I let out a whimper as he stopped and crashed his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss. He stopped and rested on his elbow looking down at me.

"Do you want to?" He asked shyly. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about. I knew what he meant. I began blushing again as I nodded my head lightly.

He smiled lovingly at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He positioned himself at my womanhood and looked down at me with a worried expression.

"since you have never done this before it may hurt at first. I will be as gentle as possible." He kissed my cheek and I nodded. He slowly began to enter me, at first it felt strange, and then it hurt. I yelped and dug my nails into his back while trying to fight back tears. He stopped moving and gave me a few moments to adjust before pushing in a bit more. He gave a quick thrust and a sharp pain radiated through my body. I could no longer hold back the tears. He frowned and kissed the tears away, whispering that he was sorry and that the pain would stop soon. He was right, after about 5 minutes the pain went away. I placed a soft kiss on his neck and thrust upwards pushing him into me. He placed a tender kiss on my lips and began to thrust in and out of me. As his speed increased so did the volume of my moans. He covered my mouth so we wouldn't get caught and became a bit rough. I dug my nails into his back as the knot in my stomach snapped like a rubber band causing me to let out a muffled scream. All of my nerves felt like live wires as I reached my release. Not long after that Thorin's entire body tensed as he let out a loud moan, I could feel his hot seed spill inside of me. The sensation caused me to shiver slightly. Thorin was resting his head on my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. After laying there for a while we got up and began to quickly dress ourselves as it was getting dark. He grabbed my face and kissed me playfully. A side I swore Thorin didn't have had come out.

"Race ya back to camp love." He winked and took off running towards camp. I giggled and quickly ran after him ignoring the slight twinge of pain between my legs. We sat beside each other on a log and ate out supper, smirking every now and then at one another.


	6. Kiss with a fist

I own nothing. Enjoy. Chapter based on the song "kiss with a fist" Florence+ The Machine

Thorin and I were involved in a heated argument about whether or not we should go to Rivendell.

"Urgh! You are just a stubborn-narcissistic-ego maniac….The only reason you want to reclaim Erebor is for the gold. You are going to end up just like your grandfather !" I shouted only inches from his face. That last line turned out to be a big mistake. Without warning Thorin's hand crashed into her face in an open palm slap. The Sound made everyone in the camp freeze including me. I stood in shock for a moment before looking into his eyes. I could feel my blood begin to boil. "You hit me." It was almost inaudible but Thorin heard it.

"Maybe that will teach you to hold your tongue!" He shouted in my face. I looked around to see who was close enough to stop me, '_Just Ori, I got this'. _Without hesitation I jumped on Thorin and began to thoroughly beat him to a pulp. He was in so much shock he couldn't even react. I was quick to get as many punches in as possible. Just as my fist was about to connect with his face for the last time I felt Fili and Kili pull me up and away from a rather shocked and beat up looking prince.

Fili and Kili were panting and trying to catch their breath. "Trolls… Ponies…Bilbo." Was all Kili could manage to get out between breaths. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and followed the brothers through the forest. Thorin had caught up to run beside me and promptly stuck his foot out and I fell face first onto the forest floor. With a feminine growl I quickly picked myself up and began sprinting towards a fight that had broken out between the dwarves and the trolls. I sprang into action without a second thought and was almost crushed by a screeching troll. I dove out of the way only to see everyone freeze. I looked up to see the trolls had Bilbo. Panic took me and I rushed to save him.

Only to have Dwalin grab me by my hood, and lock me in a rather tight grip around my mid-section.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." The troll spat at us. I looked to Thorin who dropped his weapon giving Bilbo a death glare. Kili threw his sword down in anger, and Ori gave quite a bit of attitude in throwing down his sling shot.

Next thing we knew half of us were in potato sacks (including me), and the other half tied to a rotisserie stick over a fire. I tuned everything out, trying to ignore the fact I was placed pretty much in Thorin's lap. We scowled at each other for a moment, I looked away to see Bilbo glaring daggers at Thorin. I glanced at Thorin, then I looked back to Bilbo to see his face turn from the glare at Thorin to one of realization. Suddenly Bilbo shot up and jumped for a moment to catch his balance.

"You are making a terrible mistake." He shouted at the trolls.

"What are you on about!" One of the trolls shouted back.

"Well have you smelt them, its going to take a lot more than sage before you cook this lot up."

I stared at Bilbo with a look of pure confusion. "The secret to cooking dwarf is….to…..Skin them first!" He spat out the last bit so quick it was obvious he was trying to buy time.

"What a load of rubbish, I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Boots and all." One of the trolls said. As he said that my stomach flipped and I suddenly felt sick at the thought of how many dwarves he had eaten. Suddenly everyone was shouting threats at Bilbo.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." I stared in horror as he picked Bombur up by his feet. Everyone started yelling again.

"No not that one!" Bilbo shouted.

"He's got worms… in his…Tubes." Bilbo sighed as the youngest (and most moronic) troll threw Bombur back into the pile.

"In fact they all do. Their infested with parasites. Nasty business really, I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo rolled his eyes as they all started shouting at him.

"PARASITES! We don't have parasites, You have parasites!" Kili shouted at Bilbo. I looked to see that Thorin had caught on. He aimed a swift kick at Kili's head silencing all of them as they began to realize what was going on.

"I've got parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled. I had to stifle a giggle as everyone started shouting about being badly riddled with parasites.

"What do you suppose we should do then? Let 'em all go" The big grumpy troll stepped towards Bilbo. I shot a look at my father praying he wouldn't say something stupid. "Well…." He replied and I mentally face palmed. '_It never fails'_ I thought as I shot a death glare at Bilbo.

"You don't think I know what your doing!? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!" Bilbo squawked clearly offended.

"Fools?" another troll said.

"The dawn will take you all!" I looked up just in time to see Gandalf split the large boulder in half with his staff. The trolls then turned to stone.

One everyone was dressed I walked swiftly towards Thorin and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin and walked away. I heard him yelp in pain and smirked feeling rather proud of myself.

We went to find the trolls cave. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I waited outside. Fili and Kili to stand guard, Bilbo and I just because one: we didn't want to be around Thorin, and two: the smell was unbearable.

Kili walked over and gave me a rough pat on the back causing me to cough a bit.

"Nice kick lass." Kili grinned at me as I saw Fili shaking his head with a low chuckle.

"Uh…Thanks?" I looked at him with confusion clear as day on my face. '_That's their uncle, shouldn't they be furious or at least a bit upset with me. I mean….I nearly punched him to death back at the camp, then proceeded to kick him in the shin the next day.' _I giggled lightly and went to sit on a rock. I kinda felt bad, But at the same time he deserved it. A man should never raise his hand to a woman whether she deserve it or not. I sighed and stared off into the forest, contemplating whether or not I should apologize or not.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got a case of writers block XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will post the seventh chapter ASAP. **


End file.
